1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to two embodiments of a method of calculating global motion vectors indicating the global motion of the picture contents in each frame or field of a digital picture signal for which motion vectors are provided which are valid for a block of pixels of a field and/or frame of the picture signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The article "Upconversion MPEG-ubertragener Bildsignale" by Appelhans, Bussmann, Schroder, published in the 17th volume (1996, pp. 555-572) of the Fernsehund Kinotechnischen Gesellschaft describes a method in which it is attempted to use the block-sequential motion vectors of a digital picture signal for further analog processing of the picture contents, for example, for 100 Hz conversion. Such a further processing of these vectors has, however, proved to be very inefficient in that it involves almost as much effort as a completely new calculation of the motion vectors.